


Love in an Anonymous World

by MissFreckles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anonymity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFreckles/pseuds/MissFreckles
Summary: Post V-day, Eggsy is starting to learn to navigate his new life as an international spy. Unfortunately he has nothing to show for it but a string of code names. He has entered a new reality where personal identities are not shared, even between colleagues. Wouldn’t that make dating your hot colleague interesting? And even more challenging is trying to keep your actual identity a secret because, duh, you work with a bunch of nosy spies and you have to have something but work to talk about.Also known as: What happens when you’ve got a thing for your colleague and you can’t even know their real name.Awkward Perciwin interactions ahead. Enter at your own risk.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Love in an Anonymous World

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advance for any errors that are found in this work, they are completely my own. Also, please note that this work has not been Britpicked, so please let me know if something seems super out of place. I do my (cursory) research as much as I can while writing, but sometimes things just don't work out as you would like them to.
> 
> Additionally, there are a number of original characters with multiple code names throughout this story. If there is any confusion, there is a list in the end notes giving you additional information.
> 
> Thank you so much to zebraljb for all the support and cheerleading over the last week. This is my first foray into Kingsman fandom and my first writing experience in over a decade, so I hope you all enjoy!

It is made clear upon entering the Kingsman Secret Service that your most prized asset is anonymity. It is therefore procedure that your personal information is removed from any systems and you become a new person, one of your own choosing. This process is first and foremost to protect yourself as well as any people in your life that might be hurt as a result of your new career. What Eggsy didn’t understand that this secret was to be kept, not only from the world at large, but also from his new colleagues. 

He and all of the Lancelot recruits had been thoroughly briefed on the Anonymity Protocol and had been invited to provide each other with a name to use for the duration of their training. Rather than letting the recruits pick their own names, Merlin had decided it would be amusing (for him) for their names to be chosen from popular song titles and since they were not allowed to pick their own name and their competition instead chose for them, made remembering which name you were supposed to answer to a bit difficult. Eggsy was christened Bilbo, which he supposed could have been worse. The two girls in the group were deemed Roxanne and Jezebel, which honestly said a lot more about the imagination of the other guys in the cohort than it did about the women they were naming. 

The other important piece in the Anonymity Protocol was the briefing they were given regarding the amnesia serum. All candidates were dosed with it, and were told it would be activated to remove their memories of everything relating to Kingsman if they were to fail the trials. Following the end of the trials and the subsequent mania of V-Day, which prevented this protocol being used on him as a failed trainee, Eggsy later on learned that this was the agency’s safeguard. All agents and staff used the amnesia serum for their mutual protection, which included all employees of the service, and was used to remove any knowledge of the true personal identities of their colleagues if you were so inclined to try to confide in someone. And this is where our story begins.

Eggsy certainly hadn’t considered the toll his new job would have on his private life when he accepted Galahad’s offer to undertake “the most dangerous job interview of his life”. However, coming out on the other side of V-Day and Valentine’s bunker and officially taking up the mantle of Gaheris (go figure on him getting the title closest to his given name), he discovered that the knights that still remained at the table were actually pretty awesome and really hot and that he wouldn’t mind spending more time with them. But can you really build a relationship, friendship or otherwise when you can know nothing personal about them and they can know nothing about you?

“Doing alright Gaheris?” Tristan greets as he passes by in the gym.

Eggsy returns the greeting with a nod, still immersed in his thoughts as his feet pound on the treadmill. He had decided against running outside today because who really wants to run outside in the sleet? Well, he’s pretty sure Lancelot would but she is certainly an exception to the rule.

“Yeah cuz, doing well. Are we still on for pints tonight?”

“Absolutely. I believe that Bors, Lancelot and Kay will also be dropping in, if they aren’t called away between now and then.” Tristan had wandered back closer to continue conversing and propped himself against the adjacent machine while fiddling absently with his phone.

“A table meeting at the pub then? I’m not sure Arthur and Merlin would be on board with that,” Eggsy jokes with a smile, panting a little while sprinting on an incline.

Tristan continues on without acknowledging Eggsy’s interjection, “Percy said that while he was flattered that we thought to invite him, he has no interest in another round of bullshit backstories with the newbies.” 

“Hah,” Eggsy huffs out, feeling thankful his face is already pink with exertion to hide his blush. Hiding his crush on the other agent has been a trial and a half while surrounded by a group of busybody spies. It is possibly one of the worst kept secrets in their little friend group (he has been doing his best to keep it from being common knowledge from the Table at large) and they obviously do their best to rub it in every time. Eggsy had invited Percival to a group event once back when he was first brought to the table just to test the waters, and was gently rebuffed. It had been obvious even then that Percival has very little time for the frivolities that the younger recruits enjoy in their down time. 

Although, to be fair, their pub outings and “bullshit backstories” game does serve a purpose for them to hone their abilities at coming up with plausible backstories on short notice. Given that all of them are new to the job within the last five years or so, they take every opportunity to socialise with each other and keep their skills sharp.

“Still pining away, are we Gary?” Tristan teases noting his slightly downturned gaze.

“Don’t call me Gary Trissy-poo,” Eggsy retorts, “Gaheris, or if you really can’t, Bilbo. For now at least,” he said with a warning tone promising retribution for further infractions. 

“Still carrying on with your old training moniker?” Tristan queries, “I couldn’t drop mine fast enough once I got through the trials.”

“Not all of us are so keen on our code name _Jonathan_. And since there are three of us from our training group at the table, it made sense to keep using them,” Eggsy explains, “And honestly, I don’t mind Bilbo, yeah? Not sure that Roxy and Jezzy feel the same way, but they seem resigned to it at this point.”

“I didn’t realise that all three of you were from the same training cohort,” Tristan muses. 

“Nah mate, Jezebel was brought in on loan from another Kingsman branch to act as a plant in the training and then kept on after V-Day to fill Kay’s spot because we were down so many agents. Rox won Lancelot and they kept me on for the same reason as Jezzy. ‘Specially after what went down on V-Day.”

“I missed a lot while off on my deep-cover mission,” Tristan says with a wry smile, “I came back to two fine ladies at the table, a new Arthur and Galahad missing in action, assumed dead, and five agents actually dead. Frankly, it’s been a terrible time for the service.”

“Innit the truth, but I am glad that Galahad was found and will pull through. I don’t fancy having to deal with Merlin having to take on another new training group so soon after the last. I’ve heard he’s a bear with the agents when stuck with the trainees.”

“I’ve not had the pleasure of experiencing it, being away as much as I have and relatively new myself,” Tristan says, “but I’m sure we all will eventually. There are still some seats open and I know that Lamorak seems set to retire soon.”

“Not too soon, yeah? We don’t have enough active agents as it is,” Eggsy says hitting some buttons to slow his pace to a walk. “We’re still down Bedivere, Geraint and Gareth from V-Day, and Galahad isn’t back on his feet yet.”

“Too true, my friend,” Tristan responds, “Well, I should get my arse in gear and actually put some time in here or else I won’t make it to the pub. Laters, yeah?”

“Take it easy mate, we will definitely catch up more later. I’ve been working on a few great bullshit backstories for your entertainment later. Probably not enough to best Lance, but what can you do.” Eggsy says with a wicked grin and a nod as he steps off the treadmill and heads for the showers. 

Later that evening, Eggsy stands in front of a mirror in his office adjusting the hem of his jumper, putting the finishing touches on his look before heading out to the pub. It has been a long day, following his session in the gym where he ran into Tristan, he was called into a debriefing for his last mission with both Arthur and Merlin which ended up running far longer than he anticipated. Weren’t his fault that he is a man of action and that written reports are dead dull.

_Rap rap_

He turns his head at the sound of knocking from his open doorway to find Percival standing there, looking perfect with not a hair out of place. 

“Ah, Gaheris. I do hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all, come on in. I was just getting ready to meet a few of the others at the pub.”

“Ah yes, your usual sessions of backstory one-upmanship... what was it Tristan called it?” Percival asks with marked politeness.

“Er yeah, bullshit backstories.” Eggsy says with a blush. It really did sound quite juvenile when it came down to it.

“Charming.” He says with a downward glance to the stack of notebooks that Eggsy just notices he has been holding.

“I’m sorry Percival, can I help you with those?” Eggsy said motioning to the books he is holding.

Percival steps forward to proffer the items. “Merlin informed me that you might have need for these. Although I’m not sure why my mission reports would be of interest to you. I hadn’t heard we were reopening any of them.”

Eggsy rubs the back of his neck with one hand and tries not to blush, reaching with his other hand to grasp the notebooks. “Er yeah, a bit embarrassing but I just got a reaming from him and Arthur over the state of my reports.”

Percival shoots him a small smile, barely more than a quirk of his lips. “Ah, that explains it then.” He takes a step back. “Well, if you have any issues, I am at your disposal.”

“Thanks Percival. I will definitely have to take you up on that, I don’t think I can sit through another three hour debrief with Arthur and Merlin without going bonkers.”

“Feel free to call me Jack, if you prefer,” he says with a shrug. “The code names can get a bit cumbersome.”

“Jack?” Eggsy queries with clear interest. _It can’t be his real name, can it?_

“Percival is quite a mouthful, would you not say Gaheris? And I can’t stand _Percy_. It makes me feel like someone is calling their dog.”

Eggsy smiles in amusement. “I get you mate, one hundred percent. I hate Gary and while Gaheris is fine for missions and briefings, I still find myself going by Bilbo.”

The older agent chuckles. “Have you been using that name on the street?”

“Nah, usually use Edward or Eddie. But around here since Lance and Kay have been calling me Bilbo for months it was just easier, yeah?”

“I understand. Habits and all that.” Percival says with a nod. “Well, I should let you get on with your evening. I wouldn’t like to make you late on my account.”

“No worries at all Jack. Thank you so much for bringing these by. They will really save my arse.”

“I assure you, the pleasure is mine Bilbo.” He grimaces. “I’m not sure I can call you that with a straight face,” he admits.

Eggsy laughs. “All good mate, please call me whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

Percival nods his thanks. “Perhaps Eddie or Edward then.”

“Give it a go,” Eggsy says turning the charm on as much as he can. He might not get another shot at this, so why not give it a go himself, eh?

“Thank you Edward... no, Eddie suits best, I think.” Percival says looking Eggsy up and down and nodding. “It has been a pleasure.” He straightens the line of his waistcoat and turns to take his leave.

As he steps back toward the door, Eggsy stops him with a rushed, “Oi Jack, would you be up for a drink this week?”

Percival looks back, somewhat startled. “Another pub night?” He asked resignedly. “I’m afraid it’s not really...”

“No, no.” Eggsy interjects, “Just you an’ me. I’d like to get to know you better. Well, as much as we can, I guess.”

“That would be nice Eddie, I look forward to learning nothing about you.” Percival’s smile over his shoulder is wicked as he steps out into the hall.

“I’ll call you!” Eggsy calls to the form retreating down the hall. Percival raises his hand over his shoulder in a wave, as he walks away.

Eggsy lets his face fall into his hands as he settles into his seat at the pub. “Well I really put my foot in it this time,” he moans into his hands.

Kay reaches over to pat him condescendingly on the back. “It can’t be that bad Bilbo. I mean, can it possibly be worse than accidentally flashing your junk to that old lady in her garden after climbing out a third story window to get away from your mark?”

“Jezzy! You promised you would never mention that again,” Eggsy says shooting her a glare. “And unfortunately, yeah. It’s worse than that. I made a total arse out of myself in front of Percival when asking him out.”

“You did what now?” Kay bursts out ignoring the sniggering coming from Bors and Tristan across the table.

“Well huzzah for that, its taken you long enough,” Lancelot cuts in. “You have only been pining for him since the moment you laid eyes on him.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eggsy waves away her comment. “I know I’m pathetic. But that doesn’t help me know that I’ve made a _total arse out of myself in front him_.”

“I’m sure it can’t be as bad as all that,” Kay says trying to calm him down.

“Yeah but, I don’t even think he knows it was supposed to be a date. I mean, I said _lets go for drinks just you and me_ but I’m pretty sure he thinks I was taking the piss. And then as he was walking away I go and call after him like a total knob head.”

“You **_are_** a knob head Bilbo,” Tristan and Bors chorus in unison.

Lancelot shoots them an unimpressed look. “Did you lot rehearse that shit?”

Bors shoots her a shit-eating grin. “We are naturally talented my dear girl.”

“You call me that again Alan and they won’t know where to look for your corpse,” Lancelot threatens with a glower causing Bors to gulp audibly. 

“That’s our Roxy.” Kay says leaning over the bump shoulders with Eggsy. “The scariest fucking bitch there is.”

“I find that acceptable,” Lancelot says primly casting her eyes down to her drink with an evil smile.

“Alright then Scary Bitch,” Tristan calls out. “You’re up first then!”

“Am I alright with the fact that he just made me sound like a Spice Girl?” Lancelot says to Kay, turning a pointed eye to lock Tristan with her gaze.

“Give ‘er a rest Rox. Them boys are already shaking in their boots.” Eggsy responds with a grin. “And you already know that you are going to win this round, so take pity on us.” Eggsy can count on one hand the amount of times anyone has bested Lancelot at bullshit backstories.

“Then you had best all buy me a round in advance, shouldn’t you?” Lancelot says smugly. 

Eggsy levers himself out of his seat. “I’m on it. What’re you drinking love?”

“Aperol spritz, ta,” she says smiling at Eggsy before turning to Bors and Tristan to level a glare at them. They quickly climb to their feet and follow Eggsy to the bar. 

“Boys are so easy,” she says conspiratorially to Kay. “I bet I can have them spilling secrets about themselves by the time the night is done.”

Kay shakes her head resignedly. “I know you could love, but where is the fun in that? Anonymity protocol is no joke, and you would be also be one of the people losing your memories.”

“Ruin my fun, why don’t you,” Lancelot pouts. Her eyes track the movement of the three men across the room, assessing them. 

“They don’t stand a chance tonight, do they?” Kay muses thoughtfully.

“Not a chance in hell,” Lancelot responds as she notes Eggsy leading the way back to the table, drinks in hand. They place three drinks in front of her and slide back into their seats.

“Alright losers, prepare to be owned. Again.” Lancelot says with a cackle before diving into her backstory.

And she was right, they lost. But to be fair, they were absolute crap at it compared to her. And to be fair, this is exactly why they keep doing this. They have to be the best they can at their jobs and Eggsy is bound and determined to be the best agent he can possibly be. But he can’t deny that while he misses his friends and what is left of his family, he is doing his best to protect everyone from his old life, and that requires him leaving that life behind and complete anonymity. And his new family isn’t so bad. He looks around the table to see the smiling faces of his colleagues. Who is he kidding, his new family is aces and they know it.

Eggsy spends the rest of his week alternately running flat out around London to monitor multiple suspects and stressing out about his date with Percival. The morning following the pub outing, he had been assigned to a series of reconnaissance missions around London. But whoever thought that only putting one agent on five separate marks was an absolute lunatic. London is fucking immense and it is physically impossible for him to be in those five places at once. He finally realises midway through the week that he never actually called to confirm his plans with Percival - even after making a total arse of himself shouting down the hall saying that he would call him. 

“‘M a total arse,” he says to himself trudging back to his office at the manor, completely soaked to the bone and not smelling all that great, if he’ll admit it. He ended up taking a bit of a dip in a pond to try to evade the mark he was following. Certainly not his best plan ever.

“Quite,” says a voice coming from ahead of him. He looks up and sees a tall form standing in the gloom of the hallway. “Although we may not be saying so for the same reason.”

Eggsy blanches when he realises that its _Percival_ standing in front of him. _Damn his luck_. 

“Aw Jack, mate. I’m really sorry, I meant to call you earlier this week but-”

“The life of a spy is a busy one Eddie. Best to start keeping a diary or things that are more important than personal engagements will start to slip through.”

Eggsy looks down at his soggy oxfords, feeling a bit like a puppy that has just had his nose swatted with a rolled up newspaper. 

Hearing the squelching of his shifting feet, Percival takes note of the state of him and snorts. “Now I feel like an arse. Making you stand around in the hallway in sodden clothing. I apologise. I’ll let you get changed and then you can come find me and we’ll chat. Is that acceptable to you?”

“Yeah Jack, sounds good. I just need a quick shower and some dry clothes. I’ll come find you at yours in a tick.”

Eggsy steps into his office and grabs a stack of clothes before heading out again to the showers at a light jog. He had a few minutes to get himself sorted out. And maybe a quick wank. Percival had looked _hot as all hell_ looming in the shadows there. 

Then again, maybe that wasn’t such a great idea. Would he be able to look the other man in the eye right without blushing if he pictured him while jerking off right before? Best not, then. Utilitarian shower and then off to Percival’s office _for a quick chat_. Fuck, if he isn’t terrified already.

When Eggsy emerges from the showers ten minutes later, pink from heat and scrubbing, he heads back to his office first to drop off his suit. He makes sure to lay a towel on the floor to catch any drips before it goes out to be cleaned. Who knows how expensive the carpet is, he certainly doesn’t want to be charged for cleaning it due to his quite frankly rank suit dripping down onto it. 

That done, he closes the door firmly behind him, pressing his finger to the reader on the knob, and waits to hear the whir of the magnetic lock engaging before proceeding down the hall. It won’t do to keep Percival waiting any longer than he has to. He makes his way down the hallway at a light jog to make up for some lost time. 

When he makes his way to the other end of the manor to the corridor where Percival’s office is, he notes that the other man’s door is propped open with a brass stopper shaped like a pissing dog. He looks again to make sure that is actually what he is seeing because _what the actual fuck?_ He will address _that_ with Percival later he’s sure.

The man in question is seated behind his desk, attention on the paperwork in front of him, pen diligently scratching away. The soft afternoon light from the window making his chestnut brown hair gleam as one piece falls away from the rest to fall over his forehead. _Who in the hell made this man so beautiful?_ Eggsy muses silently to himself as he raises his fist and knocks on the open doorframe. 

At the sound of his knock, Percival raises his head and smiles. “Eddie, do come in,” he says beckoning him in and standing from behind his desk. He makes his way toward Eggsy and motions him toward the two brown leather wingback chairs in front of the hearth. “Please sit and make yourself comfortable. Can I offer you something to drink?” Percival makes his way to the door, moving the stopper and shutting it softly. 

“No thanks bruv, not unless you’re having something,” he replies with a smile, “But I’ve gotta ask,” he says gesturing at the now purposeless doorstopper. What the hell is up with your doorstopper?”

Percival laughs freely and Eggsy is _sunk_. “It doesn’t quite match the rest of the decor does it?” 

Eggsy just raises his eyebrow sardonically. “Just not something I expected you to have.”

“Truth be told, it was a gag gift from Galahad from back when I was first brought on. My dog was a bit of a miscreant and enjoyed sneaking off and pissing on things he wasn’t supposed to. And then he found his way into Galahad’s office and...”

“Oh no,” Eggsy breathes out, riveted to the story unfolding.

“Oh yes, he takes one look at Harry’s perfectly lined up shoes and pisses in every single pair of oxfords, except for the one pair of brogues Merlin gave him as a gift 15 years ago and he refuses to throw away and let Merlin ‘win’.” 

Eggsy winces. “I’m guessing the explosion was epic.”

Percival’s smile turns rueful. “He wasn’t terribly pleased with me when he found out, let’s just put it that way. Loki, true to his name, got away scot-free. Galahad always has been a soft touch when it comes to dogs.”

“Bruv!” Eggsy laughs, “You seriously named your dog Loki?”

“He was a little shit, what can I say?” Percival says completely unapologetic. “Any other name would not have suited him half as well.”

He moves to the drink cart and pours two glasses of water from a jug before making his way carefully over to the chairs. “I do trust water is alright for you?” He says handing Eggsy a glass and then making his way to the second chair to sit down. “If not, I’m happy to arrange for something else.”

“Thank you Jack, water is great.”

“Lovely,” he says. “Right then, now that we’re both settled, shall you go first, or shall I?”

Eggsy’s startled and panicked look speaks for itself it seems, making Percival laugh. “I’ll start then,” he says. “Firstly, I wanted to apologise to you for my behaviour earlier. I had taken our interaction in your office last week out of context and had read more into it than I should have, it seems. I made assumptions as to your motives, but I can see now that you were just hoping to build on our relationship as colleagues and not anything more. As a result, you neglecting to follow up for our next meeting was completely understandable and I feel horribly that I wasn’t more cognisant of the situation.”

Eggsy gapes at him. _How is it possible that he had gotten this so wrong?_ He hadn’t fucked it up last week? Percival is interested in _him?_ Eggsy goes to clear his throat and interject, but Percival continues to speak, “Still, I would have appreciated some sort of message from you to express a desired change in plans, but I have since determined that you were looking to avoid me so I suppose I have to understand and accept your decision.”

“No!” Eggsy interjects loudly, _too loudly._ “You had it completely right before, I’m just an arse who doesn’t have his shit together. I _was_ asking you out. I’m interested in you, more than as friends and colleagues, always have been. And I would really really like for you to go out on a date with me. Today, if we can. Just so that I don’t have a chance to fuck it all up again.”

“Oh,” Percival breathes out quietly, obviously poleaxed but the swift turn of events.

“And obviously, if you’re not interested I’ll back off now,” Eggsy says earnestly leaning forward a bit in his seat. “But it seemed like you might be, from what you said before at least.” He trails off looking a bit uncertain again.

“So, are you?”

Percival looks up to meet Eggsy’s gaze head-on.

“Yes. I am,” he says quietly, “and yes, I would be pleased to go on a date with you, tonight if necessary for your peace of mind.”

“Aces!” Eggsy beams a smile at Percival. “I had a few ideas for things we could do, but if you want, we can just go for a drink or something to eat. Whatever you’re comfy with works for me.”

“I do not typically enjoy loud and busy establishments.” Percival begins to explain.

“So that’s really why you never came out with us!” Eggsy breathes out in amazement. 

“Yes, well that’s not to say I can’t do it, I just prefer to be somewhere I can hear my own thoughts.”

“Understood bruv.”

Percival winces slightly. “ I would also really appreciate it if you would please never call me _bruv_ again.”

“Sorry bruv- I mean Jack. Bad habit. I’ll do my best in the future to try not to.” Eggsy flinches a little as he realises what he’s just done, especially right after being told not to. 

Percival chuckles. “It’s alright. I understand. It can be a hard habit to break. As for this evening, would you perhaps like to come to my flat for some takeaway? I would offer to cook, but I’m afraid it is not one of my strengths.”

“No worries Jack. I love takeaway, and even if I didn’t, I’ve been cooking for years and I’m not too bad at it if I do say so myself, so I could even bring some ingredients and cook something for us. If that’s something you might like.” Eggsy says feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. 

“I won’t ask you to cook in my kitchen,” Percival says with a rueful smile. “You don’t know the abysmal state of it. I’m not sure there are even the appropriate implements for even the most basic of meals. Perhaps next time?”

“Already planning for next time?” 

“Absolutely, how else am I going to taste your self proclaimed excellent cookery skills?”

Eggsy laughs freely. “They’re not all that, I promise but I can definitely do better than cheese toasties. For tonight, I accept your offer for takeaway.”

“Good, I’m very pleased to hear that. Shall we say that we will reconvene at my flat at 7?”

Eggsy nods. “That absolutely works for me, and I’m really looking forward to it.”He levers himself out of his chair. “I will get out of your hair for now since I’m sure you was actually working and cause I’ll be seeing you in a couple hours anyway.”

“That you shall, and I too look forward to this evening.” Percival stands as well to escort him to the door, hand reaching forward as if to touch him before pulling back and clenching his fist by his side. 

“Oh, Eddie. Before I forget. I thought I should ask if you have any preferences for our takeaway this evening or barring that, any dietary restrictions I should be aware of.” 

“Nah, s’all good Jack. I’ll eat just about anything and no allergies or nothing.”

“Good to know. I will see you later on then Eddie.”

Eggsy shoots him a sweet smile and waves. “I can’t tell you how much I’m looking forward to it, Jack.” He says before turning to walk down the hall. He hears the door close gently behind him as he makes his way back to his own office. 

Eggsy spends the rest of his afternoon in his office working diligently (or at least trying his best) on his reports, writing down the events as they had occurred thus far from the past week to try to keep on top of his mission report and avoid a repeat of last week’s clusterfuck of a debrief with Arthur and Merlin. He leafs absently through Percival’s notebooks to ensure he isn’t omitting anything vital before packing everything away and getting himself ready to leave for the day.

He winds his way through the slightly draughty halls of Kingsman HQ toward the hangar and the bullet train, pausing only to trade greetings with passing agents and support staff as he passes them. He’s sure that his impatience is wildly obvious to everyone he meets. His nerves are jangling and he is almost jumping out of his skin with anticipation. On any regular day, he would likely have stayed another few hours at HQ and perhaps gone to the gym before heading home. However today his nerves are completely shot, and he feels his leg jiggling nervously throughout the whole of the train ride back into the city.

Percival lives about a fifteen minute walk from the tailor shop, in a building overlooking Soho Square Gardens, almost around the corner from the British Museum. This was the sort of neighbourhood that Eggsy would never have dreamed to be a able to afford living in before his Kingsman days. As it stands now, living in Zone 1 is still considerably out of his price range particularly on his own and he was extremely lucky that Roxy had offered a flat share as the solution to both their problems coming out of training. Their flat is lovely, if microscopic, with two beds and a bath a stone’s throw from Queen’s Park station. 

He makes his way on foot from Savile Row, stopping briefly at a small shop on Wardour Street for a bottle of wine before taking a fortifying breath and continuing on his way to Soho Square. Percival had left him with very specific directions, which appeared to be moot as he ran into the man himself climbing out of a Kingsman cab on the street out front of his building, bags full of takeaway hanging from his fingers as he fumbled for his keys.

“Jack!” Eggsy calls jogging slightly to close the distance between them more quickly.

Percival’s head shoots up and turns in his direction. “Ah, Eddie. Perfect timing.”

“Can I help you with anything?” He asks, gesturing to the bags of food. The smells of fragrant spices making his mouth water a bit as the moves closer and reaches forward to assist with carrying the food and free up Percival’s hands for opening the door.

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.” He replies handing over one of the bags, thus freeing up his hand to wrestle with keys and door handle. He opens the door and motions for Eggsy to enter first before following him inside and ensuring the door is securely shut behind them. 

Eggsy shifts a little from foot to foot feeling a little awkward now that he is ensconced in Percival’s personal space. “So, um, how...was the rest of your day?”He grimaces at how idiotic he sounds. 

Percival shows them inside his flat and indicated the dining area where they unload their bags. 

“It was very productive, thank you. I completed some administrative items that were still outstanding and then conducted some preliminary research for my next mission.” Percival smiles at Eggsy. “You know you needn’t be so nervous, I’m very happy you’re here.”

Eggsy blows out a big breath. “I know that, but I’ve been thinking about this- and you- for a long time and I can hardly believe my luck, you know?”

Percival reaches out his hand to Eggsy who reaches up to clasp the proffered hand. “You are a very attractive and interesting man, and I feel very lucky that you have decided to spend time with me. I know I’m quite awkward and that can come off as distant and unemotional, but I am so glad that you were brave enough to broach this and that our misunderstanding led us to this.” He drops Eggsy’s hand to grab plates and cutlery and leads Eggsy to the table. 

“It is my great pleasure to have you here in my home and dine with you. Please feel free to serve yourself whatever you like. I got a bit of everything as you can see. I know you said you eat everything but I wanted there to be options.” He hesitates before making a move to sit down himself. “Can I offer you a beverage of some sort?”

“Oh, I completely forgot. I brought a bottle of wine. No need to open it tonight, but its for you.”

“How lovely. Why don’t we open it then?” He searches through the crowd of bags on the sideboard pulling out the bottle and setting out the remaining containers of food. He ducks briefly into the kitchen to rummage in a drawer and emerges proffering a bottle opener. “Here we are.” He gets to work removing the cork from the bottle and grabbing a couple glasses from the sideboard, pouring a measure for each of them.

“Thank you for all this, it’s great,” Eggsy says with a shy smile and a blush. He starts grabbing containers and serving himself the frankly delicious smelling food from the container in front of him. He doesn’t know any of the specific dishes that are laid out in front of him, but he does recognise many of the ingredients used to make them, and to be fair, the smell is absolutely unreal.

“Have you ever had Ethiopian food before?” 

“Never. But it smells fantastic!”

“Well you should enjoy this. It is one of my favourites, but as there aren’t any restaurants in proximity, I certainly don’t get it as often as I would like.”

Eggsy takes a bite and has to hold back a moan of delight. “This is bloody fantastic.”

Percival visibly loosens, Eggsy hadn’t realised that the older man had also been so on edge. They return to their respective meals and are both alternately focusing on their plates and sneaking glances at each other and blushing when they catch the other at it. 

Eggsy takes a break from his meal and takes a deep breath. “So, Jack. I know we can’t say anything that compromises our anonymity, but this is going to be an awfully quiet dinner if we can’t chat about something.” 

Percival inclines his head in agreement. “What would you like to know?”

“Tell me something personal about yourself that isn’t classified. I know almost nothing about you except that you’re excellent at your job and you don’t particularly like being in large groups of people.”

Percival takes a moment to reflect before answering. “One thing about me that isn’t classified,” he muses. “Well, I suppose this would count. When my work schedule allows, I teach yoga classes at a nearby studio.” He absently wipes his mouth. “Same question for you.”

“Hold a sec. You teach Yoga? As in professionally?” Eggsy just about goes crosseyed imagining that one. _Fuck if that isn’t one of the sexiest things he’s imagined in a while._

“Yes. Actually I’m leading a class tomorrow morning. You could always join me if you’re interested in seeing it first-hand.” He says with an evil grin. 

“Don’t do that to me Jack. I’m already having a hard enough time now without having to see you contort yourself first hand. You’re one of the sexiest blokes I’ve ever met and I’m not sure I’d be able to handle seeing you in tight pants and bent in all sorts of suggestive positions without making an absolute fool of myself.”

“That sounds like an ideal situation, if you ask me.” Percival says hiding his smile with his wine glass and Eggsy scoffs. 

“Real ideal,” he says with an eye roll. “I’m sure all your students would love to be distracted from your class by the idiot making a fool of himself drooling after the hot instructor.” Percival just smiles.

“Okay then. My turn, I guess. Not terribly exciting, I know but I guess its what I’ve got. You know I cook, but I guess not a lot of people know that I spend a lot of time with the gardeners at HQ helping with the fruit and vegetable gardens. They let me take home some of what I help with, and I like to cook using mostly fresh ingredients.” He fiddles a little with his napkin. “I grew up with not a lot, as you can probably tell, and now I still value what I can say I helped create with my own two hands, and really, the quality and taste can’t be beat.”

Percival’s gaze is full of quiet approval. “There is definitely a lot of pride to be found in creation and food definitely tastes better when it is made with quality basic ingredients. I hope one day to be able to taste one of your creations. Especially now that I know how much effort you put into every aspect of its production. That is certainly something I can respect and I understand.” Percival was notorious for his meticulous care for everything he set himself to. He was definitely someone who did nothing if he couldn’t do it well.

Eggsy was definitely looking forward to exploiting that particular aspect with gusto. He can only imagine a man like Percival loves with the same quiet intensity that he does everything else in his life. He can’t wait to taste those lips and everything else. He drifts off in a bit of a daydream imagining kissing the older man. _He absolutely can’t wait for that._

“...Eddie?” Percival trails off realising that his guest is no longer listening to what he is saying. He notes the slightly blank expression and the pink blush rising up his neck. “Well those look like good thoughts. Care to share with the class?”

Eggsy shakes himself out of his thoughts and blushes fiercely. He shakes his head. “I was just having some thoughts... about you - us. You know.” 

“Mmmm. I do believe I do,” Percival says licking his bottom lip. Eggsy finds his gaze locked to his mouth and the shiny pink flesh. _He is so absolutely fucked for this man and loving it._

“Shall we adjourn to the lounge with another glass of wine or perhaps a scotch?” Percival queries when they have cleared their plates.

“I’m actually not a big drinker to be honest. I’d be good with just water, but feel free to have another drink without me.” 

Percival shakes his head. “I don’t need another drink and some water would do me some good. Do you prefer sparkling or still?”

“Seriously br-... sorry Jack. But honestly? You have sparkling water on hand. I knew you was posh, but I didn’t realise you was that posh.” Eggsy says in a joking tone. “Don’t go to any additional trouble for me. I’m good with still, but if you are getting sparkling I’m good with that too.”

Percival goes to the kitchen and pulls two glasses from the cupboard and fills them at the sink. “As I don’t need to cater to high-brow tastes, I assume tap water is acceptable.” 

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Cheaping out on me now, are you?” He laughs. “Of course mate, tap is great.” 

Percival steps forward to hand Eggsy his glass, who takes it from him but also takes the second glass and puts them both on the counter. He takes the opportunity to step further into the taller man’s personal space. He tilts his chin up and whispers, “I’m going to kiss you now. This is your warning if you don’t want this to...”

Percival cuts him off by pressing his lips gently to Eggsy’s and then pulling away just far enough to say, “There is absolutely nothing I want more than to kiss you now. And always if you will let me.”

They kiss again.

“This is everything I ever wanted since I met you.” Eggsy says after they part a second time. “Well this, and a whole lot more.”

“This is just the beginning, I promise you that. It all gets better from here.”

“I can’t wait.”

And just like that, it became perfectly clear to Eggsy that the details were irrelevant. What did he care if Jack wasn’t Percival’s real name or he couldn’t tell him his true origins? They were both in the exact same situation and were willing to build something together in the reality that exists for them now. His past means nothing and he is no longer defined by it. Eggsy has been freed from the expectations of the situation of his birth by virtue of the conditions of his employment, and it is like a weight is lifted from his shoulders that he never realised was there. _Was this what all the agents felt?_ Who could have known that this was all it would take for this realisation. But for now, he leaves that aside. This is not the moment for such this as he is content and free for the first time in the arms of the man he loves. _But let’s not tell him that just yet…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed my little foray into Kingsman and Perciwin. I am not sure if I will expand this verse any further but it has been an absolute pleasure. 
> 
> As promised, here is our cast of characters and their code names:
> 
> 1\. Lancelot - Roxanne / Jane Reid  
> 2\. Gawain - Rhys Canavan  
> 3\. Geraint - killed v-day  
> 4\. Percival - Jack Brown  
> 5\. Bors - Alan Johnson  
> 6\. Lamorak - Elias Ashburn  
> 7\. Kay - Jezebel/ Alicia Williams  
> 8\. Gareth - killed v-day  
> 9\. Bedivere - killed v-day  
> 10\. Gaheris - Eggsy Unwin/ Eddie Jones  
> 11\. Galahad - Harry Hart  
> 12\. Tristan - Jonathan Smith


End file.
